


Empires Rise when the King Dies

by JoJo_Writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amnesia, Assassins & Hitmen, Being Lost, Broken Promises, Childhood Memories, Corruption, Dragons, Family Bonding, Found Family, Friendship, Games, Ghosts, Hidden Talents, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Kings & Queens, Loss of Trust, Mild Language, Mind Control, Mind Games, Minecraft, Misunderstandings, Monsters, Musical References, Mystery, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portals, Secret Identity, Secrets, Spirits, Survival, Temporary Amnesia, Tropes, War, Witches, mix of minecraft and fantasy, not the card game tho, spite and malice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Writes/pseuds/JoJo_Writes
Summary: "Oh man," a voice mumbled, sighing softly as the man fell before him. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge- you did rank higher than the others."A hum fell from him before he laughed coldly and looked around the throne room with a malicious grin. "Oh well. Guess I'll take what I won, you won't be needing it anymore," he gazed back to the cowering king, who's head was once held high.But, it was soon to be on the floor and the crown in the killer's hands as he sat on a throne claimed by blood.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), i guess it can be taken however you want though, if you want to believe somethings implied then go ahead, im just not shipping anyone in this
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	1. (Rewritten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rewrote to edit out a6d due to the change in friendships.

“Mgh,” A groan left Zak as he felt a breeze hit him, his mind slowly being dragged into the awareness of the world around him. He felt cold and his back hurt. Honestly, he couldn’t remember going to sleep feeling like this. 

He huffed and reached his hands out to grab a blanket or something, but instead they hit the ground and gripped at something that  _ wasn’t _ a blanket but certainly something.

He opened an eye tiredly and brought his hand up to spot whatever it was he just ripped off the ground. 

“Grass…” he mumbled after glancing into his blue hands, sleep in his tone as he closed his eyes again and relaxed.

Then, he sat up in surprise as his eyes widened, his hands gripping at the ground beneath him and digging into the dirt. “Grass?!” he exclaimed in surprise. 

He looked around in a panic, throwing himself up onto his feet as he saw he was surrounded by trees. A forest? He  _ knew  _ he didn’t fall asleep in a forest.

He began stretching his back a bit before he looked around again. 

He mostly began to wonder how he actually got there, the location was beyond unfamiliar and he swore he didn’t sleep in the woods but… he shook his head. No, he knew he didn’t fall asleep here. He was in a bed. 

After a moment, he also seemed to register something else. He had blue gloves on? He brought his hands up, and upon another glance mixed with common sense,  _ he didn’t have gloves _ . His hands were blue.  _ His hands were blue! _ That wasn’t normal- it was beyond normal! Why was he blue?

His hand began to shake and he slowly glanced down, catching sight of the rest of his outfit. A blue hoodie, grey sweatpants and combat boots-  _ why did he own those _ ? But… he actually couldn’t recall ever owning a pair.

Actually, he couldn’t recall much at all, and that simply deepened his panic.

Especially how he might’ve ended up here. Initially he supposed it could have been a prank, but he couldn’t figure out who would pull one on him since he couldn’t remember anyone except vague faces. 

He rubbed his head and closed his eyes, trying to think again. Where was he? He couldn’t… even remember what happened yesterday. Where was his home? God, this was stressing him out. 

His thoughts were disrupted after he heard chatter from nearby, his body tensing quickly as he came to realize that he  _ wasn’t alone _ . Honestly, it should be a good thing to know people were around but he was also concerned with the idea of “stranger danger”. But, he turned towards an opening between the trees where he heard the voices, wanting a peak. His eyes widened as he caught traces of three figures. Being an officially self proclaimed genius he left the clearing and hid behind a tree nearby. 

He peaked out carefully, hearing the voices become more audible as they entered the clearing, revealing three people who ranged in appearances. But, the central interest and who Zak thought was the leader stood ahead with his arms crossed, taking a careful look around.

“I thought you said the portal opened up here?” He sounded young, and wore a sweater with red shoulders. He was blonde too- and Zak could  _ barely _ recall a joke relating to that fact. Maybe he did know it, but he didn’t want to bother thinking about it.

Another stepped forward, with a beanie on his head and wavy brown hair peeking through it. “Don’t stress out, Innit. I’m sure we’re in the right area,” he passed off, holding an accent like the first one had. “After all, the beacon’s light gives off coordinates everytime it happens and  _ we’ve  _ got the coordinates.”

Coordinates? Does that mean they knew Zak’s location? He felt fear rise in him as the questions began to brim. What did they mean by a portal? Were they actually looking for him? Maybe he was in a misunderstanding? Or maybe they were trying to kill him?

“How am I not supposed to stress,  _ Soot _ ?” Innit asked, turning to look over at him with his head tilted. “The king trusted me with this and I’ll be damned before I fail him… again,” he trailed off, mumbling something to himself as he turned back around. “Whatever- regardless we  _ must _ find whoever came through the portal!”

Soot clicked his tongue and looked to the other one who was with them. He wore a hat and looked relatively relaxed compared to the other two, his eyes closed and a smile soft on his face. “Where do you think they are, Philza?” he asked.

The other glanced over, peaking an eye open to do so before he shrugged and looked around. “Well,” he began, pointing towards where Zak had woken up. “Judging by the flat area of the grass, the newbie was just here,” he said. “That, and the fact they’re spying on us,” he added as he looked to where Zak was, meeting his eyes with a small grin.

Innit and Soot both looked at him in surprise before looking around. “Huh?!”

Zak’s heart stopped and then picked up 10 times it’s normal speed. He decided to stop spying and turned around, running away before they could catch him.

“H- hey! Wait- they’re getting away!”

-

Running was definitely not one of Zak’s talents. He stopped, hunched over with his hands on his knees as he panted, needing the break if he was to continue.

But, honestly, he doubted he would. He was a bit angry having ended up deeper in the woods. And, despite having lost the people, he was just even angrier. He didn’t even know what they wanted with him! For all he knew they were good and he just over reacted by running off.

He groaned and stood up straight, throwing his head back in frustration. What was he supposed to do? Run back? That’d probably be weird if he did and, frankly, he didn’t want to look weird in front of the strangers after already making a weird first impression. 

He winced as a small bit as something hit the top of his head. He looked up, meeting eyes with a stranger who had a mask covering their mouth. Their eyes were cold and they seemed… unentertained with him. 

Zak, in all honesty,had to fight back from running again. He tensed up and stood still, holding his breath as he watched the stranger drop down from the tree with their arms crossed. “Uhm,” he mumbled, an anxious smile crossing his face, “Hi?”

The stranger stepped closer, their eyes narrowing some, making Zak a tad uncomfortable and also  _ extremely  _ nervous- to the point his smile dropped. 

The stranger then retreated back a step, their arms crossing as an arrow flew past his face. He seemed unfazed but it scared Zak even more and he let out a surprised yelp.

“Step away from the newbie, Mega!”

Zak watched the stranger, Mega, roll his eyes and turn his head towards the trio as they approached. Zak looked over as well, his heart dropping a bit out of fear, especially after seeing the bow in Innit’s hands.

Mega stepped forward, his arms still crossed. 

Innit stepped back, his eyes glaring daggers towards him. “Let me guess, the king sent you didn’t he?” he asked, pulling the bow back again. 

Mega didn’t seem to be affected by the threat. Instead he shrugged near casually and pulled a note out of his pocket, holding it out proudly.

The trio looked it over and then Philza glanced to Innit, who’s hands tensed tightly into fist. “Why you mother-” 

“ _ Innit, _ ” Soot hushed, bringing a hand to his shoulder. “Calm down. There's no need to get so angry," he said before looking towards Mega. He made a shooing motion with his other hand and sighed. "Go tell the king we'll be on our way. Just… before either of you get into a fight," he glanced back toward Innit, who was looking towards the ground with a glare.

Mega put the paper back into his pocket and pulled something else out, giving a short nod toward them before throwing the item. He looked towards Zak again, giving him a little bit of a nod and a wave before he disappeared. 

Zak stared at the spot he was in before a hand waved in front of his eyes. He blinked a few times before looking towards the owner of the hand, meeting eyes with Philza, behind him Innit and Soot bickered quietly between themselves. 

“Sorry about all that,” he said, voice just as kind as he looked. “Mega is… just not someone we trust fully,” he sighed and then glared behind him. “And  _ you two _ ,” his voice was suddenly stern, gaining their eyes quickly, “Stop fighting or  _ I will  _ make you both make up.” 

The other two exchanged a glance before stepping away from each other, pouts on their faces. It was almost like they were brothers. 

Then, eyes were back on him and he felt his stomach twist as an apology threatened to push through him-  _ he felt obligated to apologize after running earlier _ , but he was too late as Philza began to talk. 

“I’m Philza,” he greeted, “Though I’m sure you picked up on that from spying on us earlier.” He laughed softly and Zak’s eyes widened some. 

“I’m really sorry about that!” he rushed out, “And for running! I- I wasn’t thinking!”

Philza looked at him before laughing again. “It’s fine! We’ve all been in your shoes before- Innit actually cried when we found him-” he grunted as a stick hit him in the back of the head and he turned, glaring towards Innit who glared back. 

“You said you’d stop bringing that up!” he stated, pointing at him in accusation before stepping back nervously as Philza stepped forward. 

“I never agreed to never bring it up,” he argued back, “I agreed to stop doing it often.” He paused and then sighed, turning back to Zak who stared in confusion. “Sorry- we do get along, promise. It’s just been a long day,” he trailed off before holding his hand out. “So, what’s your name?”

Zak opened his mouth to respond but was once again cut off-  _ and that sort of annoyed him this time _ but he didn’t bring it up.

“You need to find your nickname first!” Soot said, walking over, leaning onto Philza with a smile. “Dig in your pocket a bit and you’ll find a piece of paper with it. It’s just a rule that we don’t give out our real names until we trust people enough.” 

“That’s a weird rule,” Zak said, but he went to dig regardless. “Is there some sort of consequence for giving your real name out?”

Soot clicked his tongue and glanced at Philza, who shrugged. 

“It’s preferred you just don’t,” Phil answered. “If you wish to learn for yourself, by all means use your name.”

Zak shook his head. “No- I’m okay,” he smiled at them and then glanced down as he felt his hand finally brush a piece of paper. His hoodie pocket felt  _ impossibly _ deep, which was confusing. But, he neglected those thoughts as he pulled the paper out and read the name written on it.

It was… oddly cute sounding and Zak didn’t really care much for that.

“Well?” Innit said, crossing his arms, a bit impatient.

Zak nodded a bit. “Um… Skeppy.” He looked at them, nodding again. “Call me Skeppy.”


	2. Chapter 2

The group was actually very kind, Skeppy learned. Innit acted childish but he had a good heart, Soot was sweet from the beginning, and Philza seemed to be willing to help at any given moment- he offered a few times at least.

“You’re going to love the kingdom,” Innit gushed, smiling as he walked backward to talk to him. “The king is fairly nice and the whole place is extremely prosperous and well. It’s lovely,” he clasped his hands together with a dreamy look to his eyes.

Soot laughed gently, shaking his head. “You’re gonna trip,” he stated. But, then he glanced at Skeppy. “He’s right, though. The village is very nice and the castle is gorgeous to look at, to live there is truly a blessing,” he sighed softly. 

Skeppy nodded a bit, taking their words for it. “That’s good and all,” he agreed, slow and still a bit awkward due to the unfamiliarity of the faces around him. “But, what about the king? What’s his name and all that?”

The group paused, and suddenly, the mood had turned to something more mysterious. 

“Well,” Innit began, “We… don’t know the king by name,” he stated, glancing off. “Everyone’s come to know him as just the king,” he shrugged a bit, voice quieting some. “For all we know, that’s his actual name.”

Philza huffed lightly. “As if,” he said, “His name isn’t that- he’s got a real one that’s not a title.” He gazed up to the sky, furrowing his brows some. “But… I doubt that it’s any of our business, currently,” he smiled and looked behind, at them. “The king is quite… awkward. But, he means well. I’m sure you’ll end up liking him, Skeppy,” he promised.

Skeppy smiled a tinge and nodded. “Alright, well… I hope I do.” He trailed off and then decided to ask something else, change the subject. “So- uhm, Is memory loss a side-effect of being brought here?”

Soot nodded a bit, frowning sympathetically. “I’m afraid so- but it differs in everyone how extreme the loss is. Some people have forgotten half their lives while others may only forget key aspects of it- parents and such. A few are lucky to contain enough memory to piece everything back together- including how they got here, but that’s a rare few,” he trailed off some, pursing his lips together. “I came here with no recollection of anything aside from knowing I’m from England- along with my name. I don’t even know my birthday.”

Innit had turned forward during the explanation, nodding along some. “I came here with memory of my last week in my home before I got brought here. Everything before is a blur,” he huffed. “I just turned 15 too,” he sighed, shaking his head. “That was a year ago though, mind you, I’m 16 now,” he beamed, stretching his arms above his head. 

“Don’t brag, Innit,” Philza shushed him, “Be mindful of the who has no birthday.” 

Innit quickly covered his mouth, looking at Soot apologetically. 

Soot just passed it off with a sad smile. “It’s fine,” he said softly, “I’ll know it sooner or later- I remember something new everyday!” 

Skeppy nodded a tad, before glancing to Philza. “And you?” he asked.

Philza hummed, fiddling with his sleeve. “I’m one of the few who remembers most, enough to have connected it all together at least. But… I’m not quite sure how I got here aside from seeing the vague image of a light shining in my room,” he looked down and shrugged. “We know people come out into this world through portals- but we have no clue who drags us in,” he explained. 

Then, eyes were on Skeppy, the last to explain. 

“What’s your story, then?” Innit asked, stopping a bit so he could walk by his side and nudge him gently with his shoulder. “I’m dying to know,” he added, grinning a bit.

Skeppy frowned, and tilted his head from side to side in thought. “I… know I’m not supposed to be here,” he answered, “I know my name… I know I was sort of a dick before- and I know I’m not supposed to be blue.” He grimaced at the thought of that. “I look like a smurf.”

“You remember smurfs!” Philza blurted out, snickering, “I thought I’d be the only one!” 

Skeppy huffed out a laugh. “I… I only remember that they’re blue,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

He watched as Philza deflated then, a pout on his face, but some hope in his eyes. “Good enough.”

A laugh was shared, and Skeppy fell into a small comfort with the group. Though, his comfort became awe as they came to the edge of a cliff after they broke through the trees. And, in the distance, he could see the Kingdom and all of its glory.

“There she is,” Innit grinned, that dreamy look returning to his eyes. “You’re gonna love it there,” he promised, nudging Skeppy like he did earlier. 

Skeppy nodded, smiling softly. “It looks awesome,” he stated, “Really remarkable.” He couldn’t believe he was actually going there, to that beautiful place that took up a section of forest. He tapped his foot lightly before looking to the other three, who… were placing beds? “Aren’t we going to keep going?” he asked. 

“Too much of a risk,” Innit stated, “Mobs come out at night- they’re these terrifying monsters who’d have you dead in a second if they could.” He placed down a few--

“Is that wood?” Skeppy asked, eyes widening as he watched them start to construct a house. 

Philza laughed lightly, nodding. “Yep! Building is pretty convenient here,” he answered, “Come on over- I’ll show you the ropes,” he offered with a smile, gesturing. 

And, Skeppy eagerly agreed, hurrying over so he could learn the skill of building. 

The process didn’t take long, and they were finished before the sun had set. They sat cosily in the small shack they composed and Skeppy grinned as Philza taught him about the basics in building and crafting. It was exciting- he didn’t know why, but he really enjoyed the idea of the convenience. 

“And that’s how you make a sword,” Philza stated, watching as Skeppy placed the materials down.

Then, in a magical way almost, the materials blended together into a stone blade. Skeppy’s energetic smile was almost too bright as he lifted up the weapon and looked it over in sheer awe that he had created it. “Y’know, I feel that should’ve been much harder,” he admitted, laughed softly as he waved it in the air gently. 

“I thought that too,” Soot admitted with a grin. “But, thanks to the weird magic and laws of the world- this is actually quite easy. If you want a real challenge in making things, I’d suggest you try potion making,” he stated, laying back on his bed with a soft hum.

Innit rolled his eyes a bit. “Potions are too hard to make,” he mumbled, “Besides, he’s not ready for the… other place yet.” 

Philza narrowed his eyes some, a daring look. “You’re only saying that because last time you went a Blaze burned up all of your stuff,” he said, a smirk crossing his face.

Innit gasped, a ‘how dare you’ way of looking appeared on him and he put his hand over his heart. “At least I didn’t nearly die to a baby zombie!” he exclaimed, defensive in his tone.

Soot let out a small gasp, and Skeppy was just confused.

“Baby… zombie?” he tilted his head. Zombie was a familiar word- he could remember watching movies with them in it. “ZOMBIES ARE REAL?” he exclaimed, tensing up. 

He gained looks from all three, and Innit and Philza relaxed.

“”Right, sorry,” Philza apologized. “That’s probably big news to you. Yeah- they’re real, big and baby. There’s also giant spiders, skeletons, creepers…” he trailed off, pursing his lips and making a gesture to the air. “Other stuff.”

He glanced up and frowned at the frightened expression Skeppy displayed. “You don’t have to worry though,” he promised, “We’re safe as long as we stay inside for the night.”


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the assurances he got, Skeppy just couldn't sleep with the fear of a monster--  _ mob _ attacking him. He didn't know how they worked, he didn't know how to fight them off, he didn't even know if he  _ could _ fight them off.

He glanced at the sword by his bed, pursing his lips a bit. He had… Something to defend himself if danger hit, at least. That gave him some peace in mind and part of him wondered if that's why Philza decided to teach him how to make a sword. 

He glanced towards the blonde, whose hat rested over his face as he slept. He found Philza fairly nice, in terms of the four people he could judge off of. 

Innit was a bit more aggressive, he seemed obsessed in getting a perfect image than even touching the idea of failure.

And, Soot… he was calm. And, oddly enough, Skeppy didn't quite trust him. He didn't know why the other seemed so accepting of everything, so mellowed out. He was relaxed and nice. But, he even seemed to hide something behind a mask.

He shook his head. Was he always this good at reading people? He doubted it. Maybe the change in places enhanced his mind somehow? That seemed probable, but almost everything did in terms of this place. 

A sigh left him and he furrowed his brows.

There was also Mega… he seemed suspicious, yes, but that was based on the other three’s reactions to him. Of course, he did seem like he was ready to murder Zak if he did something wrong. That thought made Zak shiver and shake his head. His head was too full of worries. And, God, he had too many questions and not enough room to process them. So, he sat up and gripped at his arms lightly, breathing out in a calming way. He felt a bit hungry- maybe the others had something to eat? But, he didn’t even know who to wake up- he had no clue if any of them even wanted to share food. 

He gasped softly as he heard a slight tap on the door, and his eyes darted to it before back at the three who were still resting. He sucked in on his cheek and heard the tap again. So, this time he picked up his sword and carefully got off of his bed. He peeked through the holes and was met by… nothing. 

His eyes squinted and he opened the door a smidge, peaking around and then down where he saw a few apples waiting for him. He gasped softly again and reached down to pick them up, a smile lacing his face as he shut the door and went back to his bed, keeping one apple to himself as he stuffed the others into his pocket. 

He munched on the treat happily, relieved and finally feeling the urge to sleep feel him. He laid back with a smile and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him into it’s calming grasp.

Morning came and Innit made sure to wake Skeppy up so he could teach him how to tear down the building. It was a good teaching experience and Skeppy’s hand hurt a small bit, but it was worth it!

They took a trail through the woods, chatting happily among each other. Skeppy ended up pulling out one of the apples he got last night, marveling at the sight that it was still fresh. 

“Does food not spoil?” he asked, looking towards them.

Soot hummed lightly, nodding. “I don’t believe so,” he rubbed his chin lightly, “Of course, we don’t usually keep food long enough to see. We get a new shipment every week so we usually go through a supply by then.” He tilted his head to the side. “If you  _ reeeeaaly  _ want to know though, you could probably ask Bad,” he trailed off at the end, clearly unsure of himself.

“I don’t think Bad is who you ask,” Innit chimed in, “He’s more knowing of our info library than our pantry.” 

Philza nodded in agreement, stretching his arms over his head. “Yeah, Bad’s more a book worm than a food guy- you’d probably be better off asking- like, the chef of the castle,” he let his arms drop to his side and smiled. “Or the farmer, whatever happens first.”

“Aren’t… Aren’t they the same person?” Innit asked, confusion clear in his tone. 

Philza paused entirely, thinking it over before his eyes widened. “Oh my god- they are!” 

They all shared a laugh at Philza’s expense and continued on the path before the gates came into view, and soon enough, they were only a few steps away from the big wooden doors that led into the walled kingdom. 

“Are you ready?” Soot asked, grinning as he grabbed Skeppy’s arm gently. 

Skeppy didn’t get to reply as he watched Soot throw something. Before he knew it he felt his head spin and they were rushing from the ground below to the top of the wall, landing on the area with a bit of a stumble- completely his own fault as he wasn’t used to the feeling of  _ whatever _ that was. He gripped the wall he managed to run into, his stomach leaning over it and his eyes closed to stop his head from spinning.

He looked to Soot who adjusted his hat and smiled. “Sorry about that, it’s just easier to get in that way then to wait for a guard to recognize you,” he grinned and then gestured forward. “Anyways- Welcome Skeppy, to the Kingdom of Toten.”

Skeppy peaked an eye open in confusion, but they soon widened to the size of the moon as he took in the sight of where he was and just how large the kingdom was in person- not to mention the  _ huge  _ castle in the middle. It was awestrucking and to say that he was frozen due to the beauty was just barely grazing the tip of the iceberg. There was  _ so  _ much he was trying to take in all at once.

He heard the others join them on the edge and he forced himself to tear his eyes away and look over. “This- this is-” he bounced a little, lips pulling into an excited grin. He looked like a kid who was just given a surprise visit to an amusement park.

“I told you you’d like the kingdom,” Innit said, beaming at the seams himself- though that was more from pride than Skeppy’s wonder. “Isn’t it just beautiful?” he spoke in that familiar dreamy tone and Skeppy finally agreed. It really was breathtaking.

Soot walked over and patted Skeppy’s shoulder before gesturing with a thumb. “We’re heading to the castle so you can meet the king,” he explained, “But afterwards we can take you on a tour- if you want. It probably wouldn’t kill you to get a few extra pairs of clothes.”

Skeppy nodded quickly. “I’d love to go on a tour!” he exclaimed. 

Soot laughed gently with it, nodding as well before grabbing his arm. “Alright then. Let’s hurry up at the castle so we can enjoy the town before sunset.”

Then, he threw another one of those things and they rushed away. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of a beautiful friendship :)

The castle was  _ definitely _ more breathtaking up close than from the wall they were at only a minute ago. You could see so many little details that you just couldn’t from a distance that really pulled the appearance of the three huge connected buildings together. It was like topping off a neatly wrapped present with a bow.

Skeppy’s favorite detail had to have been the vines and flowers that grew on the stone walls, the multicolored look slightly calmed his unending nerves and made him feel more welcomed and at peace with the ideal that the king was really as friendly as he was told.

However, the reassurance of his own thoughts could only do so much in the presence of a king and that thought made Skeppy worry more about messing things up for himself and somehow make the king hate him. He really did think he’d cry if he got kicked out of the kingdom already, he felt he was safe here with people he was already acquainted with.

He decided then that he would do whatever it took to remain here. If that meant becoming a worker or whatever he’d happily volunteer- whatever kept him safe.

But, his thoughts left him as he heard Innit announce his name to the door of the building they had approached, the one to the left. The door opened quickly and he was calmly gestured inside with the other three, which they all seemed relieved about.

The immediate first look after the entrance were two sets of stairs on each side of where they stood. They began to climb one up the second floor, where Skeppy got a good look on the decor and layout of the building so far.

“This is beyond exciting,” Innit gushed, stretching his arm in the air. “I can’t stress enough how ecstatic I am to introduce you to the king. He’s such a generous soul, so he’s bound to accept you in rather fast!” 

Skeppy nodded a small bit to the words, though he had really zoned the blonde out. The halls were well decorated in paintings and framed items, it was clear there was so much history here that he just truly didn’t know yet. It honestly piqued his curiosity some but he decided he didn’t want to ask about it.

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and he gazed over curiously, meeting eyes with Soot.

“We’ll be dropping off our equipment in the storage room before heading to meet the king at his throne,” he explained, removing his hand off of his shoulder. “If you’d like, you can get cleaned up in the washroom and we can provide you with a fresh pair of clothes,” he offered with a kind smile.

Skeppy smiled as well and nodded. “That’d be awesome, thanks!”

The way to the storage room was an easy walk to navigate to, and once they were there Skeppy was handed a small bag that contained new clothes. He was then directed to the shower where he could freshen up.

The shower was  _ very  _ enjoyable once Skeppy figured out how it worked, and despite how quick it was. He hopped out fast and got dried off before opening the back and getting dressed. The clothes were oddly familiar to him, the red and black mix was a bit edgier for his taste but he didn’t mind the comfiness of a hoodie and sweatpants.

He walked out of the washroom and glanced around. He didn’t know whether or not the three were still in the storage room or if they moved on without him. He had  _ no clue _ where to go if they did do the latter.

“Well aren’t you a cute little muffin,” a voice cooed from behind him, making Skeppy shout in surprise and step farther out into the hall before turning around.

But, he saw nothing and became confused fairly fast. Do ghost exist too

“Oh, sorry- my bad. I’m over here- towards the wall,” the voice spoke again.

Skeppy turned towards the wall quickly, eyes stopping on a figure wearing the same black and red hoodie. Then, he titled his head up a bit to meet a pair of _terrifyingly_ _pure white eyes._ “O-oh,” he managed out, stepping back only to receive a frown.

“I’m sorry,” the man stated quickly, “Did I scare you? I didn’t mean to, promise!” He put his hands up to show he was peaceful and then smiled sheepishly. “Soot told me to come find you- they were all called to the throne room. I uhm,” he fidgeted before holding out his hand. “I’m Bad Boy Halo, but everyone calls me Bad,” he introduced.

Skeppy glanced to the hand, taking note of the claw like fingers before he carefully grabbed it and looked back up in hesitance. “I’m Skeppy,” he replied, “It’s nice to meet you. I think?” He released the hand and shrugged but he couldn’t help the kind vibe he got from Bad. The guy seemed more nervous than he was about this introduction after all. Maybe that’s what made the smile finally appear on his face as he gestured between the two of them. “Same outfit?” he chuckled, “Are we twins or something?” 

Bad laughed lightly, shaking his head. “I was gonna say the same thing! It’s no wonder you looked so cute,” he teased before rubbing the back of his neck. “But, that’s actually my old hoodie. I got it traded out for a jacket with more pockets- which means more access to items,” he explained. Then, he turned and motioned for him to follow. “The king’s waiting for ya, so we should get going. It’s better not to keep him waiting long,” he explained.

Skeppy nodded and followed after him. They walked around the second floor and down a few halls until they came to a bridge leading across the two buildings. 

“This is my favorite spot in the whole castle,” Bad told him with a fondness Skeppy couldn’t describe if he tried. “I just like the view and, despite it being the easiest way to get to the east building, it’s rarely used!” he beamed.

Skeppy chuckled softly. “Do you like being alone then?” he asked, looking out the windows and enjoying the view that had been pointed out to him as they continued to walk. 

“It’s not that I enjoy it,” Bad said with a shrug. “But, it’s more enjoyable than dealing with the constant arguing that happens when everyone is together,” he sighed. “It’s near constant and it gets  _ super _ annoying after a while,” he huffed.

Skeppy laughed gently. “Well, if they’re all that annoying maybe I’ll have to join you,” he joked, laughing softly, even  _ nudging  _ Bad without really realizing he did. He felt an odd sense of comfort from the guy that it was nearly  _ familiar _ when he bumped him with his shoulder. 

That was… and odd thought. He wasn’t familiar, he didn’t recognize the guy’s face or anything. But, you’d think he’d remember someone who looked like they were made out of outer space- pitch black and bright eyes with multi-colored freckles to top him off. He’d  _ probably _ remember or recognize that.

“Hey,” Bad stated, bumping him back with a giggle, “If you wanna join, be my guest. I’ll take the company!”

Skeppy’s thoughts retracted again and he glanced over, nodding a bit. “Perfect, though there’s no promising I won’t try to bug ya,” he joked. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy,,, and Bad is a good friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'D SUGGEST REREADING CHAPTER 1!! I EDITED IT TO WRITE A PERSON OUT SO!!! REREAD IT. Otherwise, just,,, make the connection on who was replaced with who, hah.

“Is the king… nice?” Skeppy asked as he walked with Bad. “Innit did nothing but praise him our whole way here but… is he really that good?”

"Bad hummed, tilting his head to the side as he thought. “He’s… nice. I think he’s  _ very _ intimidating but… past that he’s just a little awkward but very considerate. He doesn’t really hate anyone unless they give him a reason, so I don’t think you have to worry much,” he shrugged. “Besides, he requested for people to find you once the portal opened so that’s probably a good sign.” He glanced over. "In any case, it makes sense that Innit would adore him- he's been training under the king and Philza since he's gotten here. I can't remember why though," he trailed off.

Skeppy nodded a bit but fell silent. He really felt nervous with the idea of the meeting. His image of the king was built solely on descriptions from each person he met- but so far he knows he is intimidating, a bit tall, and oddly nice. And awkward? He furrowed his brows. Innit also claims he’s a great king but… God, what if he hated Skeppy at first glance?

“We’re here,” Bad said with a pause, stopping as they approached a set of large doors. “Hey,” he glanced over, smiling softly. “We’ve all been new here before. I promise you’ll be okay. And, if not, I’m sure you’re already acquainted enough with the other three that they’ll convince the king to let you stay,” he patted his shoulder and then moved towards the doors, opening them up.

It initially made Skeppy flinch, his eyes closing momentarily before he felt Bad gently grab his arm. He reopened his eyes to catch a reassuring smile and part of him felt _safe_ with the look. So, he nodded and Bad released his grip.

They stepped into a huge room with a stage against the back wall. The middle doors at the front of the room were attached to a red carpet that led towards the stage. Bad and Skeppy came in through the side doors, which didn’t get the luxury of a carpet path- but rather it got a view of the side of the stage the throne sat on, where Skeppy could see the king leaning onto one of the armrests in a bored manor.

“There’s the man of the hour!” Innit beamed, which scared Skeppy a bit as he gasped and _they really need to quit scaring him_. Innit laughed gently at the reaction, and smiled  _ slightly _ apologetically before looking at Bad. “Thanks for bringing him, Bad,” he grinned softly at him. 

Bad shuffled and rubbed the back of his neck. “It was no problem- my pleasure, really,” he replied softly. “Is the king ready to meet him?” he asked.

Innit nodded quickly, and grabbed Skeppy’s arm. “Yep!” he answered, “He’s actually getting a tad impatient,” he mumbled, tone low to keep it between them, and then shook his head. “Right this way, Skeppy! Today you meet the king!” He pulled him along, dragging Skeppy towards the throne.

Skeppy sent Bad a worrisome glance as he followed behind the two, and Bad just nodded his head a bit towards him with another comforting smile that soothed Skeppy’s nerves but only so much because he soon focused towards the throne where he met a pair of icy blue eyes staring back. 

Innit stopped before the stage and bowed his head. “My king!” he announced.

Skeppy glanced to Innit and then towards the king who raised a brow towards him. 

Their eyes met again and the king didn’t seem to hold much interest, aside from a tinge of curiosity. “Usually people bow,” he stated, tilting his head back into his palm, gesturing loosely towards him. 

Skeppy swallowed and he got a nudge to the ribs from Innit. “I… I guess I’m not usual,” he said, straightening his back even, to make a point. _fuckfuckfuck_! “In fact- you could say I’m  _ unusual _ .” He fidgeted with his hands behind his back and mentally slapped himself for saying that instead of just doing as suggested- but something in his brain told him to just not listen. _Why now?_

Innit stared at him, a bit of a horrified expression on his face as he lifted his head up, ready to defend his friend.

But, then the king laughed, short and sweet but enough sign that he wasn’t offended. “Well, that’s definitely a change,” he said, raising up so he was sitting straight, a smile lacing his face as he brushed some pink hair out of his eyes and adjusted his crown. “You’re Skeppy, yeah? I’m sure my guys gave you a nice welcome,” he glanced towards Innit.

Skeppy felt a relief fill him and he relaxed some. “Yeah! They were really helpful in leading me here and even nicer showing me a part of the castle,” he explained, wrapping an arm around Innit’s shoulders. “We’re practically best buds now!” 

“Wow,” the king crossed his arms with a bit of a smile remaining on his face. “You haven’t been here long and you’ve already taken away my right hand man?” he gestured to Innit.

Innit gasped and shook his head. “Don’t listen to him, my king,” Innit defended, “This man has no idea what he’s talking about!” He squirmed to try and get out of Skeppy’s grasp, snickering to himself until he got out and retreated up the stairs to stand by the throne. “Besides, don’t be _stupid_. It’s not every day someone gets lucky enough to have me to protect them,” he leaned onto the throne.

Skeppy watched, a tad bewildered because a moment ago Innit seemed intimidated by the king but now… they were acting like friends? 

“Dinner will be soon,” the king said, after nudging Innit off the throne. “I _expect_ you to join us- but you don’t have to if you feel like you need to rest more,” he gestured again. “Soot and Philza went off to go check on the chef but you can wait here for them. Or, I’m sure Bad can show you to your room since you’ll be staying with him.” 

Skeppy nodded. “Alright… Thank you.” He smiled at him, and felt happy to see it returned before the King glanced away and gestured him off. 

As Skeppy turned his back, he heard a low chuckle and the King mutter something to Tommy, making the boy laugh. Oddly, it was comforting more than worrying to hear it- maybe it was because it made the king seem approachable which was _lovely_. His eyes gazed around and he smiled as he spotted Bad waiting near the back. 

Bad also seemed to notice him looking, because he waved and gestured him over excitedly. 

Skeppy enjoyed the enthusiasm, and he hurried over to Bad. 

"How'd it go?" Bad asked once Skeppy was in range, gesturing his head to lead him out of the room and back into the right side of the building. 

Skeppy shrugged. "I think it went well- the king laughed a little with me."

Bad gasped. "That's great! He must be in a good mood!" he chuckled gently and led Skeppy to a staircase. "Our room is at the _veeerrrry_ top," he pointed up and Skeppy grimaced as he followed the gesture. 

And, it was indeed, very high up. "That's- that's _at least_ 9 stories!" he groaned. 

Bad huffed out a laugh and grabbed Skeppy, pulling him into a hug.

"Huh?" Skeppy blanked and then his eyes widened. "Hey- I know we're getting pretty friendly but- but- Bad!" he shrieked as Bad fell back, putting his hand over Skeppy's eyes. 

Instead of hitting the ground, Skeppy heard the soft sound of springs shifting and the hand removed itself and Bad released the hug, giggling happily. "Sorry- I just wanted to surprise you," he beamed. 

Skeppy glared at him, a _tad_ annoyed as he got off of Bad, but then he glanced around. They... _They're in a room?_ "How'd you... are- are we upstairs?" he asked, looking behind him as Bad sat up. 

"Yep!" Bad said, nodding to confirm his thoughts. "A magician never reveals their secrets," he teased, poking Skeppy gently before flopping back down with a yawn. "It's been awhile since I've done that with someone though, kinda sleepy." 

Skeppy, still confused and a bit unsettled by his thoughts trying to process how they got up there, decided to just look around for now. There were a few beds along the walls of the room- it looked like... what'd you'd see in an army movie. He pursed his lips and glanced up. 

Wood support helped keep the roof up, and the beams looked sturdy enough to be walked on. It also seemed like it was used as storage- there were a few chest and pieces of clothes in the visible parts. 

"The bed on the far end of this row is Mega's. I'd suggest you don't try and take it- he likes his space," Bad yawned again, "Otherwise take whatever bed you want."

Skeppy nodded and wandered over to a bed on the opposite wall, picking the bed farthest from Mega on the opposite end. _Mega... was rooming with him._ The thought creeped up his spine and brought a bad feeling to his gut. He just felt off when he thought about the guy- especially considering their last encounter. He opened his mouth, ready to ask bad about Mega, to get an opinion out of him, but then he heard snoring and that idea flew out the window. But, Bad did make a valid point and sleep sounded _wonderful_. 

So, after taking off his jacket and laying it over the frame of his bed, he laid down to sleep until dinner. Which, he honestly hoped was announced in some way or that Bad would wake him up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad: hahahaha "magic trick" go brrrrrr


End file.
